Chasing Pavement
by Angels-Lost-Requiem
Summary: Fate has it out for the once suicidal girl Raelynn. I hope everyone likes this,please let me know what you think?


Chasing Pavement

Part I:

* * *

The city lights below were beautiful,seemingly lighting the city on setting sun in the distance added to the effect,making the city glow people below resembled ants,tiny little pin pricks moving around the cool pavement cars could still be heard even from the top of the below looked up,if they had they would have seen the girl inches form the edge of the building which was more than nine hundred feet above the earths no one looked up,they didn't have a reason too.

The girl on the edge,with her toes over the edge,bit at her pale,raw lower she brushed a few stray strands of her caramel brown hair back from her face,she was wind was still,and yet Her hair kept falling before her face,shielding her tear stained face from the view of her non existent was alone,isolated,at the top of the building, -though she was in the heart of the city-except for her thoughts which were as tangled as her hair was quickly jade eyes,which had been observing the burning city,were now closed though her tears still managed to stream down her face.

_I'm a wreck..._

_"You're utterly hopeless and completely useless!"_

_They'll be better off..._

_"Failing yet again!"_

_When I'm gone..._

Her lip was now bloodied,and her tears were mixing with her blood as they fell to he tiny little puddle some nine hundred plus feet doubted that her unworthy blood and tears even made it to the ground.

_They didn't..._

_"Get out of my house!"_

_But I will..._

_"You little freak!"_

_Soon,very soon..._

_"Gays are not welcome in my house!"_

_It'll all be over..._

The girl opened her eyes and crouched low,grasping the edge of the building until her knuckles turned stared lazily at the city below to the pavement,this all seemed to be a dream,a very,very bad searched her mind,racking it,for a reason,just one reason to why her body trembled so why she had yet to hit the ground,why she had yet to found it,her reason,deep within her thoughts,this reason was also part of the cause to her current wiped away the blood on her lips and chin and stood, had found her reason and her body ceased turned to leave...

* * *

Part II:

Her arms were locked around a delicate waist,her face nuzzled into a warm pale was all just a bad butterfly kisses were placed upon her blood tinted lips,her both of her flushed cheeks,her closed eyes,her forehead,and finally her marred wrists.A guilty smile was upon her lips as the one in her arms pulled angelic face,sad,angry,and confused,entered her angel's face was framed by platinum locks of hair,and its eyes were a greatly contrasting dim,yet glowing,and loving set of dark amber,which to most would look brown,but not to her,she knew this angel far too angel's porcelain fingers danced along her cheek as it spoke.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be,you're still here,you're still mine."

"I'm always yours even when I'm not here."

"I Love you so much.I don';t know what I would have done if you had gone through with it."

The angel cried then,knowing it had been so close to losing the girl before it.

"Shh,'t cry Zana please,please?"Her voice was soft and pleading,her ghostly hand reaching out and wiping her angels tears away.

"Stupid Raelynn...stupid,stupid girl!You don't have the right to tell me not to cry!" The angel,Zana,murmured enraged.

"Sorry...I'm sorry,so I..."

"You what?"The angel snapped,the amber eyes standing out more now.

"I love you...You're the reason I'm still..."

* * *

Part III:

"Get out of my house!"

'But daddy-" She was cut off by a crack to her jaw.

"You little freak!"

A brick red face entered her line of vision as she looked up,holding her aching jaw before being forced to duck as her father threw another punch at her.

"Fooling around with that little girlfriend of yours!Well where is she now huh?

"She isn't here but..she'll take me in."Her voice was hopeful,but held fear,fear of her father,deep within it.

"You're utterly hopeless and completely useless,not even your little girlfriend will take in trash like you!"

"She will! She says she-"

"Says she loves you?Is that it?She's lying to you! She doesn't love you,nobody loves you!" He roared.

She was crying now,backed into a corner in the cold room,with blood trickling down her grabbed her short hair and dragged her outside,throwing her into the street yelling.

"If I ever see you again Raelynn,I swear to god I'll kill you,you tramp!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran off into the stuck to the alleys and side-roads as she ran to...

* * *

Part IV:

She tripped and fell forward onto the ice cold roof as she went to leave,slitting her palms open with shards of discarded glass when she tried to brace sat ,as she pushed herself up off the ground,therefore burying the glass further into her stood shakily,her knees knocking against one another as the wind picked up and whipped around her into her warm,bloodied flesh and gripped at the glass embedded into her palm before yanking it out and letting it fall to the repeated this process for her other palm but held that piece in her hand.

Her blood,which she thought to be tainted,fell to her feet,where there was already a small puddle of the crimson looked first from her slit palms,to the bloodied glass,to her marred and latticed wrists and inner had been her darkest vice and the blood coating her hands and staining the ground brought up painful turned around and walked back to the edge before chucking the bloody shard with all her might off of the her mind she imagined she could hear it shatter on the pavement started to walk way again...

* * *

Part V:

She was lying on the bed,curled up beneath the blankets when she felt a set of arms envelop cuddles close after uncurling slightly so she could drape an arm around the person holding her.A voice,sweet and gentle,whispered into her ear.

"I love you are my everything."

"But...your everything...is nothing but trash.."She whispered back painfully.

"Says who?"

No answer.

The person holding her tightened their grip,careful not to squeeze her to hard.

"Raelynn,who calls you trash?"

"Everyone but you Zana..."The girl murmured,squeezing her eyes shut.

Instead of receiving the sharp slap she had expected, a soft kiss was placed upon the crown of her head and a quiet whisper was in her ear.

"Ignore those morons don't know what they're talking are a star,my else is just blind to what I are the the brilliant aura that lights my world,and I would truly die without you."

"Zana..."

* * *

Part VI:

That was her reason why she stared to walk away from the edge more than nine hundred feet up once girl,her angel,her light,was her reason to walk away,her reason to angel was her heart and soul,and she herself was the angels everything,that angels smiled to herself as she walked away,her thoughts now centered on her dear ,however,had a different idea for the fragile girl.

As she walked,her thoughts focused on Zana,the wind picked up and scattered the abandoned building materials on the roof the trash was a large steel rod,which came to a halt a few feet away from ,she steeped on the rod,the metal sliding beneath her unbalanced weight before flying away,sending her staggering backwards,trying desperately to regain her ,if the rod had been a few more feet away she wouldn't be where she was now.

Now she was on the edge,balancing on the arches of her feet,closer to falling forward and not off the the fate was cruel to her wind blew violently,beating against her frail she moved to zip up her jacket to guard herself against the cold,but the sudden movement threw her off the very little balance she did have and sent her over the edge.

A scream,which was not her own,was heard as she fell.A woman below had looked up at the moment saw her descent seemed to take longer than it truly did for Raelynn,who had always though that the people in the movies were weird for thinking time slowed as one was moments away from meeting thoughts,for once,weren't about her family,or herself,or how ironic she thought this was,but rather they were upon Zana,her angel.

January first,2005,12:01 a.m,New Years Day.

Raelynn Alexandria Rose lied bent,bloodied,and shattered in the heart of the from an assumed suicide,having jumped one thousand and fifty feet off a building to the icy pavement below.

THE END


End file.
